Roadtrip
by ladywolf423
Summary: A NACY story. Macy convinces Nick to take a road trip with her, but where are they going? Story better that Summary
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is my second Nacy fanfic and I think I'm starting to get the hang of it. Might turn out to be longer than 1 chapter, but we'll see. **

**Nick-19**

**Macey-18**

**Joe-21**

**Setting- back in new Jersey, summer after Nick and Macey graduate High School. (Just because, Nick turned 19 right before school got out, Macey turned 18 5 months before he did) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jonas/Jonas L.A. the song, the truck and an open road quote (That's from Keith! Amazing movie!), or Crest toothpaste. **

Nacy Road Trip

_**A/N: Very important! Read the Authors note at the top before you read the story!**_

_She rolls the window down  
and she  
Talks over the sound  
of the cars that pass us by  
and I don't know why  
but she's changed my mind_

_**Future**_

Macey laughed over the sound of the cars that flew by them on the small two lane highway after I finished my joke. _I _hadn't thought it was very funny but her eyes twinkled with delight, and I was beginning to get lost in the chocolate brown pools, which was _not _a good Idea since _I _was the one driving.

We were currently somewhere in South Carolina, where? I wasn't sure. Macey had suggested that we go on a road trip, just the two of us.

_**Present**_

"It'll be fun!" she promised me. I asked where we'd go, but my only answer was bright, excited eyes, and tight lips. Rolling my eyes, I got up from the couch and made my way upstairs. "I'm packing Misa!" I called over my shoulder. "I expect you to have a bag and be back here in 20!" **(A/N: I know this sounds harsh and non gentleman like, but we're pretending that they live next door to each other)**.

Macey grinned. Jumping off the couch and practically bouncing across the floor she bounded out the door, closing it with a small snick. I chuckled to myself and continued up the stairs, taking them two at a time. A road trip…I hadn't been on a road trip in… wow, I couldn't remember.

In my bedroom, I shuffled past Joe, who had his nose stuck in a teen gossip magazine. On the cover was a picture of Miley Cyrus, striking a dramatic pose with a big smile plastered on her face. **(A/N: Pretend they've never met, let alone gone out) **She was pretty, but not as pretty as Macy. No, I don't have a crush on Macy; I just think she's pretty. Anything wrong with that?

I threw my jacket on my bed and then got down on my hands and knees. Feeling around, my hand finally made contact with a canvas material. I grabbed it and dragged it out from under the bed. It was a camping bag; I had used it once on a sleepover. It was light enough to carry easily and fold down, but big enough to hold about a week and a halves worth of clothes. I opened it and put it on top of the bed. At the sound of the zipper, Joe put his magazine down and looked at me with a confused expression.

"Going somewhere?" he asked

"Yeah"

"Oh. Where?"

"I dunno"

"How can you not know where you're going?"

"Because! Macy decided she wants to take a road rip"

"Oh…" he lifted the magazine back up to his face.

"Tell Mom and Dad I'll be back in about two weeks" **(A/N: Nick is like 19 now & Macey is 18)**

"Sure"

I was about to grab several pairs of jeans when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I checked it; a text from Macy

_From: Macey_

_To: Nick_

_Forgot 2 tell u! grab a sleepin bag and lots _

_of shorts and tshirts. Gonna be Hot! : )_

I sighed and put all but 1 pair of the jeans back in the closet. I crouched down to the shelves where I kept my summer clothes and instead pulled out 6 or 7 pairs of shorts and 9 clean t shirts. I pilled them into my bag and checked my phone again; 4:15. I still had 15 minutes left. I slipped it back into my pocket while when I reached the bathroom. Opening my drawer, I pulled my blue and white toothbrush, some crest toothpaste, in a travel sized tube, and felt around for some travel sized shampoo and conditioner. I knew I had some; we always brought home the hotel shampoo bottles. I found it, along with a small bar of unused soap and my brush. I threw it all in a Ziplock bag and shuffled back to the bedroom. Tossing my toiletries into my bag I passed it, I made my way over to the dresser where I pulled out underwear, wife beaters, socks, and my pajama pants. I put then in my bag along with my iPod, cell phone, and chargers. I zipped the bag up and threw it over my shoulder, before sliding down one of the fire poles. I set the bag by the front door, after unzipping it, putting tennis shoes in it, and re-zipping it.

I grabbed an old backpack from the coat closet and took it to the kitchen, filling it with several water bottles, some granola, and other on-the-road snacks. I slapped my back pocket before groaning lightly. My wallet! It was still upstairs.

"Joe! Grab my wallet and toss it down to me!" I hollered. I heard a whine and shuffling before my brown leather wallet fell from the second floor. I opened it and checked inside. I had about 100 in cash, but I also had my credit card. Even though it had been Macy's idea, I knew that I obviously had tons of money to spare so I decided that I'd pay for most of the trip.

I'd just finished putting my wallet into the backpack when the doorbell rang.

"See ya!" I yelled up to Joe before opening the door. Macy stood in flip flops, jean shorts, a orange tank top, and hair pulled into a high ponytail, with her bangs swished over to the side.

"Hey!" she greeted me with a warm smile.

"Where's your stuff?" I asked her. She gestured behind her and I saw a big silver pick p truck in the driveway. My mouth popped open and she giggled.

"You didn't think that we'd be taking your cute little mini cooper did you?" she teased me. I grinned and shrugged.

"I don't know" I answered, "I've never been on a road trip." She gasped at me with mock shock.

"Never been on a road trip! Outrageous!" she reprimanded me. Her face and voice were serious, but there was a teasing light in her eyes. I grinned back at her before slipping my flip fops on and following her out the door. When we reached the truck, I tossed my stuff in the back with Macy's bag. She dangled the keys out at me and I grinned before grabbing them and getting into the drivers seat.** (A/N: it's like one of those trucks with only three seats in front and two doors. It also has one of those removable lid things to put in the back. The inside of the truck has grey felt seats and grey material, there's a GPS system and It also has that piece of equipment that allows you do listen to your iPod in the car. The car is so clean; it looks and smells brand new.)**

Macy climbed into the passenger seat and slipped her flip flops of while I started the car. As we pulled out of the drive way, she pulled out iPod and plugged it into the stereo and set it softly to some sort of country song. The sun was still out and it was light out so I pulled out of the subdivision and started towards the highway.

"Where to Ms. Misa?" I asked her when we stopped at a stop sign.

"I don't know" she answered while turning and smiling at me and propping her feet up on the dashboard. "Pick a place. We're here in a silver pick up truck with a road in front of us and nothing but opportunities."

**Ooh, I left you guys with a cliffy! I think it's a pretty good story so far, but that might just be me… I'm probably going to work on another chapter, but I don't know if I want to post it or not. If you guys think I should, tell me and I will! Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Road trip**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jonas/Jonas L.A. or any of the characters. **

**A/N: Wow! I got tons of reviews for this story, and from the feedback I got, I decided to continue the story. It picks up from where I left off last time, in the Pick up truck waiting at the stop sign. Starts out Nick's POV then switches to Macy's. Please forgive me if I have grammar or spelling mistakes, I wrote this at 11:00 p.m. right after I got back from camping. Umm… I think that's It. I'm trying to include all I need you guys to know at the top since apparently it got on some peoples nerves (*cough cough, Epicfroggy cough cough*). =) just teasing, I don't mind. All it does is help my writing. Anyway, now I'm just rambling so on with the road trip!**

**interesting fact time (IFT!): so I was actually born here, and yes, I did live there for 3 years =) . Amazing place to go! **

Nicks POV

I stared at her incredulously. "You don't know where you want to go?" I questioned, a hint of laughter in my voice.

"Nope" Macy giggled. I rolled my eyes. "But I want to go East. You know Tennessee, Mississippi, and Alabama…? It's so beautiful there…" her eyes got this dreamy look to them for a moment, before snapping to mine. "You ever been to Tennessee?"

"Maybe" I mused, trying to think back. "I might have had a concert there once." She looked at me, eyes dancing excitedly.

"Put the truck in gear boy!" she teased me, "We're going to Tennessee! There's so much I can show you! Memphis, Graceland, Nashville, The Pink Palace museum, The Zoo! Oh! the Baptist memorial Hospital!" I put the car in drive and started toward the interstate while she talked.**(A/N: 1)**

"Wait, a hospital? What's so special about that?" I asked her. She looked at me shyly through her dark eyelashes.

"I don't usually tell people this, but I was born in Memphis." She shot me a grin when she said this. One of those beautifully heart stopping smiles, which, annoyingly seemed to only work on me and not my brothers, or anyone else for that matter.

"No way" I told her disbelievingly. "Memphis? You don't even have an accent!"

"Talk about stereotypical" she teased me. "I lost my accent a while ago. We moved here when I was three." After she said this, she slapped her thighs and pulled her feet off the dashboard, crossing them on the seat. Reaching into the glove department, she produced a road map. Unfolding it across her lap, she traced it with her pointer finger while biting her lip endearingly. I was forced to look away. Partly because I was driving and partly because watching her bite those plump, pink, soft looking lips was _not _I repeat_ not_ helping my crush.

It had started halfway through the year. One day she was just Macy; Smart, athletic, _best friend _Macy, and then suddenly, POOF! She becomes Macy; Secret agent goddess from heaven, sent to steal my heart. I groaned inwardly. I _knew_ those stupid vampire romance novels Stella forced me to read were going to affect my brain!

I was startled out of my reflections when Macy snapped her fingers in front of my Face. "Nick! Nicholas! Earth to Nick! Hey Lucas!" I shook my head and looked over at her.

"Huh?"

"This is our exit!" she smiled at me. Keeping her eyes on me, she leaned back and murmured quietly;"I'm glad that you're with me Nick."

I just grinned at her like a love struck Idiot.

**Macy's POV**

_Really Misa? Stupid! 'I'm glad you're here with me?' Way to be obvious! _I thought to myself. Sighing slightly, I tried to force the blush off my cheeks and looked up at him. The setting sun cast a glorious sheen on his pale skin, and lit up his curly hair. I resisted the urge to reach over and bury my fingers in it. His hair _looked _so soft. Instead, I laced my fingers together and focused my attention back on the road map in my lap. I groaned and wrinkled my nose in distaste. Nick looked at me questioningly.

"What's the matter?"

"It takes about 18 hours to get there" I complained. He took in my expression and chuckled, which earned a small smile from me.

"That's ok Mace; we have like two weeks before we have to be home."

I grinned to myself. Two whole weeks? In a car with Nick? I think I could handle that. "We have to take this interstate for a while" I informed him "We'll be driving for several hours on it." He smiled and reached across the middle seat to grab one of my hands. I smiled at the warmth and comfort it brought. What he did next was unexpected though. He laced his fingers in mine. My breath hitched softly in my throat. You see, there's two kinds of holding hands. The hand grab, which is nothing, its what friends do, but then there's the finger lacing. That's what guys do with their girlfriend or someone they like. I looked up at Nick and saw him giving me an amused look. My face heated up. "I was thinking out load, wasn't I?" I asked slowly. Inside, I was mentally slapping myself, _hard. _He chuckled and nodded at me. From the corner of my eye, I saw him take a deep breath. I looked directly at him. "May may," he started. He paused, his features scrunching up adorably, as if he was looking for the right way to word something. "I _do _like you. I have for a long time." I smiled at him, no, beamed up at him, I was so happy.

"I like you too Nick." He grinned and let out a deep breath. Then, keeping one hand on the wheel, He leaned in and so gently, ever so gently, placed a sweet kiss on my lips. I was just starting to kiss him back when all of a sudden –

"Macy, Wake up" a soft voice reached my ears. My eyes flashed open and I saw Nick unbuckling his seatbelt. Yawning and stretching my shoulders a bit, I sat up from my slumped position and saw that we were parked at a gas pump. I rubbed my eyes and followed nicks example, unbuckling my seatbelt I arched my back forward and felt it crack in several different places. I screwed up my nose at the sound. I reached for the handle of the car only to find that Nick was already opening it for me.

"Common sleepy," he coaxed. I smiled and stepped out of the truck, and immediately shivered. "I'm going to get some more gas and maybe some snacks and water" he told me. I nodded and reached for my wallet but he stopped before I could produce the bills. "I'm paying" he stated simply. His tone had a ring of authority in it. I rolled my eyes playfully at him and swatted his arm lightly.

"While you do that, I'm gonna get our sweatshirts from the back kay?" he nodded agreeably then went inside the small store to pay for out gas and drinks and such. I walked quickly to the back and popped the trunk once he disappeared. I was finding it difficult to shake my dream from my mind. Yeah I liked Nick, but why would he ever like someone like me? He had told me earlier today, we were best friends. I was foolish to think that he'd want more than that. I snatched out sweatshirts, mine a forest green, his an older looking black one.

"How long was I out?" I asked when I heard approaching footsteps behind me.

"You crashed right after I took the exit." He told me. I blushed furiously but thanked my lucky stars that the rest had been a dream. Yeah I wanted him to kiss me, but the things leading up to that had been embarrassing.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized while I tossed him his jacket.

"Mace, its fine!" He chuckled. I blushed again and got into the drivers seat.

"Here are some pillows" I told him as I tossed them into his lap. He seemed to sense my discomfort.

"Music?" he asked

"Yes please."

**So that's chapter two! I'm sorry, I know that it's not very good, or in character, but I'm uber tired! The next chapter will be better, I promise! Reviews are extremely helpful! Gratzi!**

**Ladywolf **


End file.
